


Old Man Barnes

by emilyevanston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky's 100th Birthday, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 05:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10960845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: It’s Bucky’s 100th Birthday so you decide to try something new.





	Old Man Barnes

You lean between your boys.  Your arms around their waists.  Bucky has one arm around you.  His metal hand resting lightly on your hip.  It still surprises you how delicately he can touch you with it.  When he’s asleep it feels like a tonne of bricks.  But awake, he has a feather touch.

Steve has his arm slung over your shoulder.  He leans against you, his weight knocking you into Bucky making all three of you laugh.  Oh there has been so much laughing.  It’s surreal.  They rarely just let themselves go to just relax and enjoy themselves.

But then, it is a special occasion.

“I can’t believe you’re 100 Bucky.  You barely look older than me and you definitely don’t act older than me.”  You tease, as you all finally make it back to your quarters.   You’d been out celebrating with the others for Bucky’s birthday.  Now you’re bringing him home to celebrate just the three of you.

“What can I say?  I use a really good moisturizer.”  Bucky laughs.  He opens the door and you all fall through the door.

“Oh yeah?  What do you use?  Nivea for men?”  You tease.  Steve bursts out laughing.  His hands go to the hem of your dress, lifting it over your head.

Bucky loosens his tie, leaving it draped over his shoulders as he watches you and Steve begin to undress each other.  “Yeah, something like that.”

You push Steve’s shirt down from his shoulders onto the floor.  Steve pulls you into a kiss, his tongue exploring your mouth.  His growing erection pressing against your hip.

You break away, turning to Bucky.  You approach him slowly, dressed in your black lace bra and panties.  His eyes darken and he licks his lips.  “What are you doing with me, old man Barnes?  Are you a cradle robber?”

Bucky laughs as he trails his fingers down your arm and ghosts his lips over your throat.  “See, that’s funny, doll.  I have one very age appropriate boyfriend and a girlfriend who’s a fair bit younger than me.  Where as you have two very elderly boyfriends.  Seems to me that you’re a grave robber and I’m one of your many victims.”

You smack him on the chest and he catches your wrists, pinning them behind your back.  Steve approaches you and he and Bucky kiss.  When they break apart Bucky’s lips move to yours.  He kisses you slowly and deeply.  He tastes like the beer and salt.

Steve’s hands deftly unhook your bra.   He kisses your neck as he pinches and teases your nipples.  You moan and reach back for him.  “What do you think we’ll do for our birthday boy tonight?”  Steve purrs.

You break your kiss with Bucky and look from Steve and back to him.  “I was thinking, we could do that thing you keep asking for.”  You say, unbuttoning Bucky’s shirt.

“You sure about that, dah’lin?  You were always worried about it hurtin’.”  Bucky asks.  His concern that you’re just doing this to please him evident.

You had been worried.  Both Bucky and Steve were large.  Super serum works everywhere.  The thought of taking them both at once was intimidating.  Originally, you had trouble taking just one.  The mere thought of taking both made you want to run as far away as you could.

Time changes the way you see things though.  Your body became better at adjusting to them and they seemed to like the idea of it.  You had to admit, there was something intimate about the idea of both their cocks pressed together and sliding against each other as they penetrated you.

They’d been trying things, adding a finger or two while one of them fucked you.  Seeing how many fingers they could add while fingering you and spreading them slowly until you told them no more.  They were both kind and patient  and never pushed you.  Always following your lead.  You wanted to give them this.  Especially today.

You rub your nose on his.  “I want this, Buck.”

“Well, we better make sure you’re nice and ready.  Don’t you think, Stevie?”  Bucky grins.

“I think you could be right, pal.”  Steve says, raising his eyebrow.  He steals another glancing kiss from Bucky before lifting you up and carrying you to the bed.  He drops you on the mattress, climbing up beside you.  Kissing you and palming your breast.  You reach down and start rubbing his cock through his boxers.

Bucky watches the two of you for a moment, his tongue runs over his bottom lip and he shucks off his clothes before climbing up between your legs.  He kisses his way slowly up your legs while you’re tangled with Steve.  He starts at your ankles and the way the pressure changes as he gets higher makes your skin prickle.  Gently ghosting over your skin at your ankle.  The addition of his tongue at your calf, drawing small circles as he moves up.  Stopping to place kisses on the lower part of your thigh.  The addition of teeth by the middle of your thigh.  Until right at the apex he bites.  You moan and arch up, breaking your kiss with Steve.  Your cunt floods with heat and wet.  You ache for them.

Bucky pulls your sopping panties off and tosses them away before running his nose up your pussy inhaling you.   His tongue follows shortly after.  A broad swipe over your folds, tasting all of you.  He grows in the back of his throat.   “Fuck, doll.  So wet.  Stevie.  You should see how ready she is for us.”

Steve reaches down between your legs and and dips his finger into your cunt.  “Fuck, Steve.”  You gasp.

He smiles at you and puts his finger in his mouth.  It makes you shiver watching as he sucks his finger clean of your juices. “Language, sweetheart.”  He teases.

You laugh and pull him down into a kiss as Bucky starts to lap.  He starts with long broad swipes and sucking on your folds, almost trying to get your whole pussy in his mouth.  Steve moves from your mouth and sucks a hickey onto your neck as you moan and hum.  Enjoying the way your throat vibrates against his lips.

When Bucky focuses his tongue to a point flicking it over your clit, Steve moves to your breasts, sucking and biting at you nipples.  You start to writhe under them.  Moaning their names.  Arching off the mattress.  That’s when Bucky inserts his fingers into you.  He uses three, pushing them in deep and slowly spreading them.  He curls them and strokes them over your g-spot bringing you right to the brink of orgasm, until you beg them both for release.  That’s when he pulls his hand away and away and sits up.  Steve follows and you watch them kiss.  Steve hungrily sucking your arousal from Bucky’s lips.

They both shed their boxers and Bucky grabs the lube from the night stand.  Liberally coating both their cocks until they are dripping a mixture of the viscous gel and their own precome.

Bucky lies on his back and you straddle him, lowering yourself down on his cock.  He purrs as you do, his hands stroking down your stomach.  “You feel so good, doll.” He groans as you start to roll your hips.  “Shall we see what Steve feels like too?”

You nod and press yourself against Bucky.  His hand tangles in your hair and he pulls your mouth to his.  Steve moves behind you.  You feel the press of his cock on your entrance.  Pushing down on Bucky’s.  Bucky moans into your kiss, but he doesn’t break it.  Steve slowly enters you.  There is a strong burn and you whimper.  He pauses to let you adjust.

“You’re doing so well.  Good girl.  So good for your boys.”  Bucky whispers, as Steve continues to push in.

When he is in as far as he can fit you all groan.  You feel so full and so stretched, but the look on Bucky’s face and the sounds both of them make some how makes any discomfort you feel totally worth it.

“Ready?”  Steve asks.

You whimper in reply and they both start to thrust.  All three of you completely come apart.  You cling helplessly to Bucky as the first of your orgasms hit you. They somehow manage to hold out despite how strongly your cunt clenches around both of them, making pushing them together.  Neither of them can withstand the second.  You milk them as they empty inside you.  Filling you with their hot come.

Steve slides out of you and collapses down next to Bucky and you slithered from on top of Bucky, resting in the crook of his arm.

“That was…”  Steve begins.

“Uh huh.”  Bucky replies.

“Happy Birthday, old man.”  You whisper, kissing him on the cheek.  He smiles and looks down at you.  

“You two are the best gifts an elderly soldier could ask for.”  He sighs.


End file.
